halofandomcom-20200222-history
Blunt Instruments
Blunt Instruments is the sixth short story in Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe. Written by Fred Van Lente, the story shows Spartan Team Black when the demolition of a Covenant Beacon on Verge goes terribly awry. Plot Sometime during the Human-Covenant war, Team Black is sent to eliminate a heavily-fortified Covenant Beacon within the ruins of Ciudad de Arias on the UEG colony world, Verge, in order to cut off supply of Helium-3 to Covenant ships blockading Tribute.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 194 While finding a safe room for Team Black to sleep in before the Op, Black-Two discovers a mutilated Yanme'e, nicknamed Hopalong, lying on its back and struggling to help itself up. When Black-Two decides to flip the Drone over to gain intelligence, Hopalong upgrades her translation systems so that they could communicate.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, pages 197-198 Because Hopalong was a prisoner to the Covenant overseers, it decides to co-operate with Team Black so that it can free its fellow inmates. Although Team Black is uneasy with Hopalong's presence, Black-Two convinces her squadmates that they can trust the Drone.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, pages 199-200 The next morning, Team Black proceeds with their mission in destroying the Beacon with a C-12 shaped charge.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 202 Hopalong guides the Spartan Fire Team through a wrecked apartment complex's basement, where a tunnel has been hollowed out by Drone inmates.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 203 Thought to be uninhabited, the team soon discovers hundreds of sleeping Yanme'e nesting throughout the tunnel.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 204 After making it through the tunnel unscathed, they engage the Covenant forces.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, pages 207-210 Hopalong then uses this chance to free the Drone inmates, and Team Black then realizes that the Drones used for excavation were not actually slaves, but hostile prisoners.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 212 When Team Black is assaulted by a swarm of Yanme'e, they lose contact with Black-Three.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 215 While Black-One and Black-Four make their way to a train to evacuate the area, Black-Two goes to find Black-Three who is struggling with the Drones.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 219 She manages to save Black-Three, and she tells Black-One to start the train while being attacked by Yanme'e with grappling devices. Black-Two and Black-Three make it aboard the train after using the detonation device as a distraction to the swarm.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 220 Team Black then rides the train to be picked up by a Pelican Dropship in a safe landing zone.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, pages 221-222 Characters *Black-One *Black-Two *Black-Three *Victor-101 *Hopalong Sources es:Blunt Instruments Category:Canon Category:Halo: Evolutions Category:Short Stories